Lo-Reef relationship
The Lo–Reef Relationship is based on the Season Two premiere, "The Make-Out Fake-Out". Though Lo has been trying to get Reef and Fin together since day one, there had been presumed hints that she had a small crush on him throughout Season One. Surprisingly, Reef is shown to be attracted to her too, shown in the second season title card and second season premiere. Theme Song Lo took Fin's original spot in the group shot in the Season Two title card, and she is now holding hands with Reef. Charging into the Night Lo and Reef hug when Broseph fixes the generator. Penthouse of Horror Lo hid behind Reef from the "Ghost Surfer". Reef grabbed Lo's hand to guide her to safety and away from the Ghost. Lo hid her face in Reef's chest while Fin reveals who the Ghost Surfer really is. Mr. Wahine Lo helped Reef dress as a girl, and didn't tell Fin! Grand Theft Whale Bus Lo puts her elbow on Reef's shoulder. Reef tells Lo that wonder they're still doom, and she agrees with him. The Make-Out Fake-Out The episode with the most Reef/Lo to date, as well as the first official sign of a romantic relationship between the two. Lo uses Reef as her fake boyfriend because her ex-boyfriend Curtis is dating Fin. When Fin tells them to prove that they're dating, they start making out (although Lo does so unwillingly). At the end, they come close to kissing again, after they admit that the first kiss wasn't so bad, but when Reef asks about the snack fridge she had first offered to get him to go along with her plan, a furious Lo responds by aggressively shoving Reef to the ground and storming off. Channel Surfers Lo and Reef try to keep their relationship a secret from their friends and the rest of the hotel staff, but are exposed thanks to a remote security camera catching them and broadcasting their activities on the Internet. George uses this discovery to make trouble for Lo yet again by showing the online video to their father, who then vows to break up the relationship by any means necessary. Hunka Hunka Burning Reef Reef and Lo's romantic relationship annoys Fin, who attempts to intervene on Reef's behalf when he gets treated poorly and taken for granted by Lo at times. Lo begins competing with Fin for Reef's attention as she attempts to win Reef over with bribes of new boardshorts, a rare video game and the use of her Jeep, but an attempt to get Reef to choose who he likes best (when she and Fin try pretending to drown to see who Reef would rescue first) backfires when she and Fin both end up getting in trouble for real and Reef finds out about Fin and Lo's scheme to get him to choose between them. After Fin saves Lo from actually drowning, the two make up as they agree that they should not have let Reef come between them and their friendship. Lo says they'll stay together until she can find someone cuter and then kisses him on the cheek, to which Reef seems ecstatic at and says, "Pity date! Yes!" Boardy Brotherhood While shopping with the girls, Johnny, and Broseph, Reef insults a shirt Lo likes and she calls him a "store mannequin dummy that can talk." When the boys find an expensive pair of board shorts they all want, Reef calls Lo his "sugar mama" and asks her to buy the shorts for him. Lo refuses as she finds the three gross boys sharing one pair of shorts gross. Clinging in the Rain While the other groms after surfing, Reef is busy burying Lo in the sand. After running off to find lotion for his girlfriend, he is taunted by a surfing Fin who calls him a landlubber and teasingly asks if the water's too rough for him. Reef drops the lotion and goes to surf with Fin, forgetting about Lo who is buried in the sand and being surrounded by seagulls. During the storm, Reef still hasn't remembered he forgot his girlfriend in the sand and locks himself up with Fin. When the two drift out to sea, they are almost killed before being saved by an angry and disheveled Lo. My Fair Leslie Lo is forced to attend an art show by her parents and is set up with Snack Shack as Mr. Ridgemount thinks Reef is a slacker and a surf bum. Lo lies and says his real name is Leslie and that he has nice manners, thinks of others before himself, he comes from a wealthy family and he's almost a genius. She also says that he plays smooth rock saxophone. Mr. Ridgemount caves after hearing this and says that he would like to meet "Leslie." Reef refuses to go the party after learning that Lo's parents are going to be there, but agrees to go after learning there will be lots of shrimp. Throughout the entire episode, Lo tries to make Reef into a cultured and sophisticated young man. At the party, Reef (going by Leslie) continuously reveals Lo's lies about himself and embarrasses her, but manages to gain Mr. Ridgemount's respect after he shows that he really can play smooth rock on the saxophone. Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat When Lo decides to go vegetarian, she forces meat-loving Reef to go vegetarian too. He doesn't want to, especially since there is a hot dog festival in town too, but agrees to, though he secretly continues to eat meat. After a big misunderstanding, Fin believes that Reef is cheating on Lo with a guest who doesn't speak any English and Lo believes that Reef is cheating on her with Fin. Groms on Strike At first, Reef wants to join the strike but is stopped by Lo, who refuses to join and thinks that strikes and unions are a waste of time. After Lo sees a hairy soap bar, she joins and lets Reef join too. Lo leaves the group after they are kicked out of staff housing and she returns to the Penthouse to spend the night, but she eventually sees her faults and blackmails Bummer into doing something about staff house and employee conditions. The groms triumph as Bummer ends the lockout, but their victory is a hollow one as Lo is the only one to benefit (when she gets a new bar of soap in the staff house bathroom). All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance In the beginning of the episode, Reef and Lo go on a "love drive" on a stolen golf cart and drive all around the golf course, almost hitting Lo's father. Mr. Ridgemount gives Lo a brand new luxury convertible as long as she breaks up with Reef. Fin tells her not to do it, but Lo calls Reef and easily breaks up with him. Later, Lo is seen driving her new car around the hotel and Reef jumps in, showing that the two have gotten back together. After Fin reveals that Reef is going to be fired, the two girls try their best to help Reef keep his job. While Reef is risking his life to keep his job, Lo tells her father she doesn't want the car. After Reef saves George's hedgehog, Mr. Ridgemount says that he thinks more of Reef now and even calls him "son" to which Lo yells, "What does that mean? Daddy?!" Grom Fest The two officially break up after Lo realizes that Reef cares about his hair and her equally. Later, Lo is seen holding up a poster with Reef's face and a red line through it. Around the bonfire, after Gromfest, Lo says that anyone can have him and that Lo Ridgemount is officially a single woman. Trivia *There are many other Lo/Reef moments, including when Lo flirts with Reef at Reef's request to test if she could sweet-talk Bummer into going on a blind date with Kelly. *This is the third love triangle in the show, the others being Johnny/Emma/Ty and Emma/Ty/Kelly. It is also considered the main love triangle in Season Two. *A Lo-Fin Conflict began in "Grumpy Old Brahs", as it is presumed that Fin still has feelings for Reef. *This was originally believed to be a one-off storyline, as nothing Lo/Reef-related happened after "The Make-Out Fake-Out", but a return to the ReeFin relationship at a certain level took place until "Channel Surfers", when the Lo/Reef relationship played a key role in that episode. *Reef and Lo kissed five times in Season Two. *This relationship rivals the Reef-Fin Relationship. *Many fans of the show have complained that Reef and Lo should not be a couple, let alone have a relationship, because of Lo's mistreatment of Reef, taking him for granted and possessiveness toward him as well as her bad behavior toward Fin, Johnny and Emma regarding the relationship during the Season Two episodes where the relationship was prominently featured. **Most fans prefer the pairing of Reef and Fin. Gallery File:Make-Out_Fake-Out.jpg|Lo and Reef after they kiss in the moonlight. File:Stoked_season_2_intro.png|The new Season 2 title card with Reef and Lo. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h34m17s95.png|Lo hides her face in Reef's chest to avoid seeing a ghost. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h31m46s111.png|Lo gets behind Reef because she needs someone to protect her. vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h27m50s40.png|Reef laughing at Lo Flirter.jpg|Lo is sweet-talking to Reef. snapshot_001.JPG|Lo holds onto Reef's Arm and put her face on Reef's Shoulder Fin cringes at Lo-Reef.jpg|Reef and Lo Kissing Picture 053.jpg|Kissing Picture 054.jpg Picture 055.jpg Picture 061.jpg Picture 063.jpg|Slick Picture 071.jpg|Hug Picture 075.jpg Picture 076.jpg Picture 080.jpg|kiss on the cheek Picture 084.jpg Picture 085.jpg Picture 088.jpg Picture 089.jpg S2 E14 Mr R Accepts Reef Until Reefs Mistake Costs.png S2 E14 Reef New Hair Style.png S2 E14 Reef New Clothes.png S2 E14 Lo Chooses New Clothes For Reef.png S2 E14 Reef Playing Saxophone.png S2 E14 Lo tries to teach Reef manners-table 3.png S2 E14 Lo tries to teach Reef manners-table 2.png S2 E14 Lo tries to teach Reef manners-table 1.png S2 E14 Lo tries to teach Reef manners-posture.png S2 E26 Lo's anti-Reef sign.png|Proof Lo and Reef's relationship is officially over S1 E2 Reef says Bummer is a dork.png|Roasting Marshmallows S2 E7 Reef and Lo about to kiss in laundry room.png S2 E7 Reef tells Lo they will tell their friends but later.png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef they will have to tell their friends 2.png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef they will have to tell their friends.png S2 E7 Lo has second thoughts about hiding it from their friends.png S2 E7 Reef and Lo about to kiss.png S2 E7 Emma asks Reef if he is done with the washer.png S2 E7 Lo meets up with Reef.png S2 E7 Reef tells her they will not understand.png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef "Maybe we should just tell people about us".png S2 E7 she pretends that they were looking for the butter.png S2 E7 Lo makes up an excuse why they are in there - looking for butters.png S2 E7 Reef and Lo are in the cold storage room.png S2 E7 Lo tells Broseph they were learning CPR.png S2 E7 Broseph says "my bad".png S2 E7 Lo and Reef are startled by Broseph coming in on them.png S2 E7 Johnny suggests maybe they should turn the camera off, Emma and Fin tell him not to.png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef "this could work".png S2 E7 Reef and Lo continue to make out.png S2 E7 Camera shoes Reef and Lo kissing.png S2 E7 Reef and Lo turn side on to the camera allowing Emma to see their faces.png S2 E7 Security camera zooms in close to show Reef And Lo kissing.png S2 E7 Reef tells Lo they are like "ninjas".png S2 E7 Reef tells Lo nobody knows about them.png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef she thinks the others might know about their meetings from something Emma said.png S2 E7 Reef comments about the trees harshing his tan.png S2 E7 Reef and Lo arrive back to their "hidden" place.png S2 E7 Lo flicks Reef's belly button lint away.png S2 E7 Reef and Lo manage to un-knot their tongues.png S2 E7 Reef and Lo get tongue tied and try to get free.png|Eeeeeewww! They were tounge kissing. S2 E7 Bummer sees Reef and Lo on the screen for the first time.png S2 E7 Lo says the fish tacos smell "worse Ripper after a bean-eating contest".png S2 E7 Lo does not like Reef eating those "nasty fish tacos".png S2 E7 intro for "That's So Reef And Lo".png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef she will see him at the makeout spot.png S2 E7 Reef tells Lo they don't need their friends.png S2 E7 Plane flys past with a Reef and Lo banner.png S2 E7 Guests walk around Reef and Lo with Reef and Lo T-shirts and balloons.png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef "Something weird's going on but I can't put my finger on it".png S2 E7 Reef tells Lo "I know. It's like cold shoulder central around here".png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef no one is returning her texts.png S2 E7 Lo shows Reef the video from "That's So Reef And Lo".png S2 E7 Lo tells Reef "you need to see this!".png S2 E7 Lo sees some footage of her and Reef.png S2 E7 Video George is watching is of Reef and Lo.png S1 E11 Fin, Lo and Reef say "We are outta here".png S1 E11 Reef says "Math, dude" Wipeout says "You're the man".png S1 E11 Bummer tells them "Unacceptable, people. Unacceptable! Look at these staff evaluation forms".png Real-Kiss.jpg|They kissed Again?! Category:Grom relationships